All That I Am
by Hinbug123
Summary: Dexter and Raven both are having struggles throughout the new school year. They both Love each other but later on sacrifices have to be made. Can destiny really be changed? Will they get their happily ever after?
1. The New Year!-Raven

This is all that I am

by: Hinbug123

(Dexven)

Raven POV:

Junior year at EAH. Another year that has to go by that almost everyone runs away from me. My skin cringes at the thought of Apple once again trying to convice me to follow my story. She always gave me that look, when we were roomates, The look of when she wasnt so innocent but for once had a ounce of hatred in her mind. Hopefully this year I get someone who would understand, someone like... Dexter.

"We are here ." My coachmen woke me from another daydream, they meant no harm though.

I saw the school from my memory of last year. It had the same stair case that was wide in the front then narrowed at the top. The same giant doors that opened everytime a student walked in, too big for a student to open by his or herself. The same, of course, students.

"I think this year can be a change for the better Raven. I will miss you dearly though, but I know you will be happy with your friends." My father, the good king always had a way with words. He always treated me so nice even though he knew what my destiny was, to be like my wretched mother.

"Sure, by dad. Love you." I saw him wave goodbye. The carriage pulled away at the crack of the whip on the horses. I couldalreadysense the stares of my fellow students.

"Its Raven Queen."

"Why is she back?"

"Poor Apple."

I heared everything that everyone said, maybe that is what they wanted. It would be better to hurt my feelings if that were so.

" Hey Raven! You look Beauti-I mean... Great! You look great." Dexter never really did have a suave way with words, but it won my heart over. If only he felt the same.

" Hey yourself! How was your summer?" I just really wanted to know if he made another girl fall in love with him, I wouldnt be suprised. Those eyes can make anyone's heart melt with joy.

" I still haven't worked up the courage to ask out the irl I love." As soon as he said those words, my heart sank. His "Love" would be the luckiest girl in my opinion. Maybe she was someone at this school? Maybe Cupid? I see them hang out together all the time, but he always refered to her as a friend.

*Bell rings*

" See ya later" I awkwardly say. I am never usually awkward, only when Dexter is around. I need to find out who his love is!


	2. The New Year!-Dexter

Dexter POV:

I think I just wasted a perfectly good summer. I had to sit around and watch my brother Daring flirt with every girl in the kingdom, I still cant believe Apple is not jealous. I swear, he always gets the girl!He doesnt even have to speak to them, one bright smile from him and that girl's heart is already won over.

" Dexter, our carriage is here."

"Yeah I'm comming, just hold on."

I hate it when Daring walks into my room without permission, I get no respect around here. I had to cary what seemed to be a 100-pound suitcase. All I packed in this one was my clothes, why is it so heavy?

" Come on! We are going to be late, and not the fashionably Daring kind!"

Daring is always so full of himself, his ego is more noticable than his hair. I managed to get the last of my suitcases into the carriage. I made sure it was tucked away tight, thieves around these parts would do anything to get their filthy hands on one of the Charming's treasures.

After a what seemed like forever ride, we finally managed to get to EAH. It still looked exactly the same, but I was determined for it not to be the same.I wanted this year to be better.

" Here, let the servants take your luggage up, don't want you having to embarass yourself in front of hundreds of cute girls." Daring did his stuck up chuckle. The servants then took my luggage up to my dorm, I think if I remember correctly I am rooming with Hopper this year.

There she was. The most beautiful girl to ever step foot in EAH. In fact, the most beautiful girl to ever live in my opinion. I tried all summer to summon the courage to ask her out, but im terribly afraid of rejection, and that could destroy our friendship. I needed to go talk to her.

" Hey Raven, you look beauti- I mean, Great! You look great." Im such an idiot. She totally figured it out.

" Hey yourself!" She then asked about my summer, I accidentally told her that I was trying to ask out a girl, Thank heavens I didnt tell her who.

* bell rings*

I had to sadly leave, once again ruining one of my chances of asking Raven Queen out.

Oh gort.


	3. Geografairy with Dexter

Raven POV:

" Here is your new schedule!" Maddie as the Co-President of EAH with Apple White has to do her duty and pass out the new schedule's to the students this year.

"Thanks Maddie, I better get to class. Don't wanna be late on the first day." Maddie then hopped along passing out the green little papers to all along side the hallways.

I was afraid to look at my schedule, thinking that I would still have the destiny-matching classes I had last time. I sadly had to look, but to my shock I had world geografairy first. I started to drag my feet to class, still thinking of what I would come to.

I walked into the doorway to find a full class, stopping their gossipy and chattering conversations as soon as I walk in. I peered over the seats, seeing students that were familiar, and some that were not.

I then saw Dexter. I had my first class of the day with Dexter Charming!

"Alright students, settle down. You may now choose your seats. I wanted to sit next to Dexter but I didnt want him to think that I had a crush on him. Yes, of course it was true, but still.

I take a close seat, not next to, but close to Dexter. After a few seconds, I saw him pick up his things and move right next to me, away from Cupid. So that knocks cupid off of the list of Dexter's mysterious crushes.

" Do you mind if I sit here?" Dexter said awkwardly, but then again everything he says to me is awkward. I find it adorable.

" No, I dont mind at all." With that said, hetakes a seat. Cupid looks a little bummed but then moves over next to Blondie.

" You have to choose your year-long partners for this class, you have 5 minutes." Everyone started to scurry around like mice at dinner time, I looked around but everyone already had their partners. Cpid started making her way towards Dexter but Dexter tapped me on the shoulder.

" You wanna be partners?" he started to blush. Why would he do that?

"Sure! I dont think anyone else wants to be mine except you." Thats sounded so needy.

I once again saw Cupid, bummed out, making her way towards Blondie. What was up with her?

Dexter and I started to take notes together, organizing, and sorting things out. He kept looking at me like he was expecting something, but what?

*bell rings*

Off to the next class.


	4. The Plan

Dexter POV

I am gonna do it. The last bell of the day rings, perfect time to do it. This time I wasnt gonna back out, I have summoned enough courage this time for sure. I started to walk up to Raven.

"Hey Raven." She just now closed her locker. She had gathered all her things to go to her dorm, if I remember correctly, this year she was rooming with Maddie, not Apple.

" Hey Dex." I loved it when she called me Dex instead of Dexter, it lets me know she is comfortable around me. Maybe I'm overthinking it as well.

"So I was thinking maybe you and me could hang out in the enchanted forest after we finish moving all our stuff back in." I could already feel myself starting to blush. I didnt want to give it away yet.

"Sure! Thats sounds awesome." She pulled her hair back and started to blush. Why was she blushing? Did she like me too?

Overthinking it again probably.

"We better unpack now, but I will see you at the enchanted forest at 6." with that, she kissed me on the cheek and left. Raven kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye." I was trying to contain my excitement, did she really like me? Or was that a friendly kiss like I gave Cupid? She is like my sister, such a great friend.

I guess I had to wait until 6 to find out, the Anticipation was killing me.

I went up to dorm 305 to find Hopper already setting his stuff up. Me and him were good friends so this year I can imagine will go by smoothly. If only he could ask out Briar, the girl he loves dearly with his heart.

I start to upack my stuff, the servants managed to not break anything. I put a little picture of Raven inside my wallet, not to be creepy or was from the photo booth at the school dance last year. Hopefully I can still make better memories with her in the future.

Overthinking it again. I need to get ready, I must look my best!

I must confess my love to Raven.

Tonight.


	5. The Enchanted Forest Meeting

Raven POV:

It was 4:30 p.m. I had just finished unpacking everything in the suitcases and boxes I brought from home. I had a little time before I had to meet up with Dex.

I can't believe I kissed him on the cheek! I was trying to be sweet, or maybe a little suave. The funny thing is, he blushed. Why would he blush? Did he love me too?

" You wanna go to my tea shop? You have a little time before you have to go and see your boyfriend!" She giggled and skipped along out the door and I followed.

"He is not my boyfriend, I dont know if he sees me the way I see him anyways." We walked alongside the girl's hallway. I crossed my arms shivering at the fact maybe he doesn't like me and just wants help with homework or something.

" It's pretty obvious Raven, I mean, He did write you that love poem." I started to ponder the thought of that, but then I recalled what happened next.

" But then he held hands with Cupid, maybe he didn't feel that way after all. My mind was in a neverending panic, so many outcomes and possibilities, I started to stress out.

" Trust me Raven, he looooooooves you more than I love tea, and that says a lot comming from the daughter of the mad hatter!" She opened the door to her tea shop. So many flying colors and tea pots everywhere, this is the kind of place to relieve stress.

After about over an hour of talking, my phone said it was 5:50.

"Good luck on your date!" Maddie yelled out in front of not so many people, but I didnt want to look back and tell her it wasn't a date, I had no time for that. I quickly paced myself over to the enchanted forest.

After about 10 minutes of walking, I see Dexter. He is siiting by a tree upon a rock, this place was pretty cool, it was nearby a brook with wild flowers of various colors.

"Hey Dexter." I sheepishly say, I had one ofmy arms folded and pulled my hair back. His face seemed to lit up and he came close to me.

"Ra-Raven. I need to tell you something." Istarted to feel myself back up, I didnt want to do that though.

"What is it Dex?" I had a wierd feeling where this was going, but I didnt want to get my hopes upand jump to conclusions.

He grabbed my hand and came closer to me. I started to blush really bad.

" I-I love you Raven. I have since we were little but I was too scared to say it before." My heart stopped. Did-did he just say he lo-loved me?!

I started to back up again.

"I-I lo-" I heard a crick from my feet, I started walking on thick tree branch. It snapped and it was too late for me to jump, I started to feel myself falling and then I heard a splash. It wasnt a large fall, but if the water wasn't there this could really hurt someone. It wasn't deep either, I got up and tried to look for Dexter.

"RAVEN!" I heard Dexter yell as he jump in without thinking. he didn't care that he was soaking wet and neither did I.

"Areyou alright?" He helped sit me up and he was holding my bak, I was staring into his charming baby blue eyes. I almost forgot what he asked me.

I started to giggle and so did he.

"I have loved you too since forever after." I never thought I would be able to say thse words.

With that said, he leaned in for a kiss, and I kissed him right back.

This was my first kiss ever with the boy I truly loved. It was warm, passionate, and I didn't want it to end. He held up my head and I grabbed onto his neck, we were still in the water. We broke apart after 5 minutes of making out, thank heavens no one was watching.

" I love you." He said it so sweetly.

" I love you too." I stared deeply into his eyes again.

We strted to kiss again, still in the brook.

We didn't care.


	6. Official

Dexter POV:

I HAD MY FIRST KISS WITH RAVEN QUEEN AND SHE LOVES ME BACK! Sorry for my enthusiasm, but this has been the day I have been dreamming about for forever.I loved the way we kissed, I loved the way everything turned, out.

I loved her.

We decided to make it official.

" Girlfriend." I said while I smirked.

"Boyfriend." She had the sweetest smile, better than Apple's.

This was the one girl Daring couldn't get to, he said he swooned every girl at EAH. I swear, again, his ego is more noticible, well, than his smile.

We decided to walk back for the night, it was starting to get dark. We held hands the whole way, we talked and chatted about things, we had a lot in common. Another thing I loved about her.

I walked her back to her dorm, bringing out the gentleman in me.

"See you tommorrow Dex." She said softly. she opened her door.

" Bye Raven Queen." I gave her a kiss but it only lasted for 10 seconds, I didnt want to get caught by the night guards.

She walked in and closed her door, I wish I could have stayed longer but I will see her again tomorrow. I headed back towards my dorm.

I was going out with Raven Queen.

My Raven.

Author's Note:

Hey guys, sorry for the short chapter, I just thought It might be better just to move on to the next day! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and I LOVE hearing sugestions! I plan to make this story A loooooong one and I will post 2-3 chapters daily. I can't give away spoilers, but I promise you guys, The more the story goes on, The better it gets!

\- Rachel


	7. The Annoucement

Raven POV:

I felt wonderful the next morning. All my stress seemed to just be pushed down into a deep dark place. Dexter Charming was my bofriend.

" You seem in a hat-astic mood today!" Maddie was curling her hair, I always thought it was naturally curly.

" Now that Dexter and I are together, the world seems like a better place now." I felt like I was about to sing, but then I remembered how annoying that was when Apple and I were roomates, she was now roomates with Kitty Cheshire.

" You better hurry, breakfast starts at 8 remember!" She giggled, I told her about everything last night. It was the best night ever to me in my opinion.

I got ready and headed for the school entrance, I met up with Dexter.

"Good morning M'lady." We kissed for about 15 seconds, with a hug as well.

" Good morning good sir." We were both nervous about annoucing our new relationship.

"You ready?"Dexter held firm onto my hand. My heart was racing, but I wasnt sweating.

" As I will ever be." I let out a nervous chuckle, I guess he noticed since he gave me a quick kiss before he opened the doors.

My heart stopped, Ah! There was the stress again.

*GASPS* from all across the Castleteria.

I held firmer on to Dexter's hand. At this point I bet he could feel my heart racing through my pulse.

We proceeded to walk in, still holding on to his hand, I didn't let it be so firm at the though I might have been hurting him.

"RAAAAAAAVEN!" Blondie yelled. She tripped over herself trying to get out of her seat from her table. She picked up her mirror pad and clicked the "on" button and spoke:

"Raven an Dexter! Is this what Everyone thinks it is? A new rebellious relationship at EAH! What a way to kick of the year and my Mirorcast show! Anything to say lovebirds?" I almost didn't want to speak, I wanted to run away and ide forever, but I wasn't ashamed of us and I couldn't cower.

" We both have loved eachother for a very long time, but now we have made it official." I said nervously.

"Me and Raven are now an official couple, which in turn makes me an official rebel. I don't care what anyone says, I am deciding today to follow my true heart and be with Raven." with that he pulled me close and kissed me while holding my head.

I could hear cheers from the rebel side of the castleteria and some from the royal side, but mostly gasps and gossips. He was still kissing me, and he proved to me that I shouldn't care what everyone else was going to say.

We broke the kiss and proceeded to walk to the lunchline, we were no longer holding hands.

I then saw Cupid. She droped her tray and ran back to her dorm. What happened, what was wrong. Dexter didn't seem to notice, he was ordering pancakes. Maybe someone told her some bad news, maybe she justs wants to be alone right now.

We sat down next to Maddie, Cerise, Ashlynn, Hunter, and Cedar. They were all congratulating us and saying how happy they were for me and Dexter. I could feel eyes staring at me from the Royals, they were not as happy as my friends. I just proceeded to eat my pancakes. I almost forgot, today was saturday! I have been so focused on everything else, I almost forgot today was a day off!

" Do you want to do something with me today?" Dexter asked while holding my hand again.

I smiled and blushed. "That sounds awesome."

"AWWWWWWWWWW!"

Everyone was now peering in closer at us. I noticed he blushed as well.

The clock struck 9.

"Well, we better get going." Dexter wanted to leave the crowd of people staring at us.

"Shall we start our date-day?" I blushed as soon as he said date.

"We shall."


	8. A Day With Raven

Dexter POV:

We headed out of the school to start our date day, I could tell Raven was as nervous as I was. I tried not to show it, I wanted to give her more confidence.

"So what should we go first." We walked towards Book End while holdinghands, her hands were soft and warm. She was perfect.

"How about we grab some coffee?" I think Raven had a good idea, I could use some coffee right now. We headed in and sat near the counter.

"What will it be?" The barista was nice, she was around here often and knew pretty much everybody that came here often.

" A salted caramel extra whip mocha and dark chocolate no whip iced coffee please." I knew Raven's favorite drink, we came here together often so I basically know what she likes to get here.

" Such a gentleman." She was mocking a british accent. We laughed louder than we should have, but no one here really noticed.

"Here ya go." I paid her and then we left, we still were holding hands.

We walked around looking at at all of the shops and stands. I didn't mind it because it made Raven happy.

"I'm getting a little hungry." Raven was feeling her stomach. I checked the times. 12:27 p.m. Time does fly by fast.

"Where do you wanna go?" I asked Raven because I didn't really care where we went to eat, I'm not usually picky about most things.

"The New Chapter cafe?" She has been dying to go there, but never got the chance to. I nodded and made our way towards it. I was atleast 7 blocks away. Book End was a big place.

I managed to get us a table outside. Me and Raven love being outside, it gets us in tune with our inner nature. One of the many things me and Raven have in common.

After lunch, me and Raven headed towards the Moviehex Theatre. We went to go see The Bird that never Sang. It was a dramatic romance movie, a perfect date movie in my opinion.

We decided to have a picinic in the enchanted forest for dinner. We ordered some take out food and headed towards the forest.

"The perfect day with the percfect guy." Raven was snuggled up close to me, we were holding hands and we just finished our food. we were watching the sun set.

" What's that?" I pointed out towards the distance. I saw two trees. One was Purple, and one was blue. their vines twisted and conjoined together towards the ground and at their roots.

" You haven't heard the legend?" Raven looked suprised, I said I never did but she kinda already figured that herself.

" Legend has it, that these trees long ago were people that fell in love with eachother but their love could never be, so they wished upon a star to make it so their love could be. They were transformed into trees but were together forever in the end. " She said it with such sorrow, I think it reminded her of us.

" Well I guess I'm your blue tree." I smirked, she started to blush.

"I guess I'm your purple tree." She then snuggled up closer to me.

The sun soon set, with her in my arms.

The perfect day.


	9. The Next Day

Raven POV:

My alarm clock went off. 8:30 a.m. It was Sunday.

I got out of bed in the best of moods, me and Dexter's date went by perfectly. I did'nt want it to end but sadly like all things, it did indeed have to end.

" Some one is in a hat-astic mood today!" Maddie came out of the bathroom, she was all ready.

" Oh Maddie yesterday was perfect! I wish I could relive it over and over again." I sighed, looking down at my feet. I had to get ready though and be down for breakfast, I was already late.

By the time I was ready it was 8:45. I ran downstairs with Maddie, whom had been patiently( well not so patiently ) waiting for me. I walk into the castleteria, Dexter was already sitting at the rebel table. He usually sat there even before we were dating.

I saw him waving at me, I quickly got some waffles from the lunch line and sat down next to him. He gave me a little peck on the cheek.

" Why were you so late?" Hunter said as he had a mouthful of oatmeal in his mouth. It was clear enough to understand though.

" Tired I guess." I gave a little yawn. I started to cut up my waffles.

" I think I know why she was tired, probably spending the night with Dex." Ashlynn was winking and everyone was hinting in.

Me and Dexter started to blush. That did not happen at all! I went back to my dorm room, as usual.

" It is waaay to early to even be thinking about that stuff Ash." I took a bite of the waffle. Dexter nodded in agreement with me.

" Fine then, but before you know it..." Ash was giggling, she and hunter got up and put their dishes away.

I put my stuff away as well, I am a fast eater. Me and Maddie were walking with Dexter. We liked to stroll around the school a lot.

" I have Bookball practice until 2." Dexter said. I wished him luck, but he said it was only a practice.

" Me and Maddie are going to go study for the beggining of the year test." I said but maddie ran over to a near by bush to try and catch a butterfly. She was indeed mad.

" If after 2 you aren't doing anything, maybe we could hang out?" He awkwardly said, I still found it adorable.

" That sounds great." I smiled but the guys were hinting him to go with them for practice.

He gave me a kiss with a hug and waved goodbye.

"Good luck."


	10. That Night

Author's note:

hey guys, sorry for being gone so long. I was in the hospital for awhile and now I am startin g to feel better. I may not be able to post as much but I will try my best. Thank you for being understanding and I am thinking about starting an Allistar and Bunny fanfic, let me kno what you guys think in the comments and as I said before, I loooooove hearing ideas for the story!

\- Rachel

Dexter POV:

Practice was rough today. The guys kept getting on to me about Raven, its noone of their buisness anyway. The worst of them all is Daring, my brother. He is threatening to tell mom and dad but I don't really care all that much about what he thinks.

I go to the cafe and see Bunny, Raven, Cedar, and Maddie talking. I was going to go over there but they were getting up anyways, I decide to wait for Raven outside.

" How was practice Dex?" She walked out as I held the door open for her and her friends. It was the charming thing to do.

" Fine, same old." I tried to sound more positive for Raven's sake, I didn't want to stress her out with my worries.

We walked back to the dorms, Raven thought it would be funny if she walked me back to my dorm, but I went along with it.

Hunter wasn't there, he must have been out with Ashlynn for the night. That happens frequently. I invite Raven to come in and we both sit on my bed.

We talked for about an hour, we had a lot of the same interests so it was easy to talk to her. I also found it fun to talk to her as well.

" What time is it?" Raven paused giggling from my last remark. I ad not even realized how much time has even passed.

" 8:30" The rules state every person must be back at their dorm by 8:45 when the night patrol come around to check.

"I better get going then." She gave me a sigh and pecked me on the cheek, but what I did next was one of my rare spurts of courage. I grabbed her hand before she left.

"You-you don't have to leave if you want." That made me and her blush. she quickly grabbed her phone. uh-oh.

"What are you doing?" she continued to type until sheput the phone down on my nightstand.

" Texting maddie to cover for me when the patrol come around." The phone buzzed again with I think the response from maddie.

She sat back down and we started kissing and one thing lead to another but I do know for a fact... That was the best night of my life and I think Raven can agree.


	11. Avoiding

Raven POV:

I woke up in a bedroom. Not my bedroom. Dexter's bedroom. My waist felt sore and my hair was a mess. I get up, Dex is still sleeping. I grab one of his T-shirts and head towards my dorm. I grab my phone and it says 5:30. 30 minutes before everyone has to wake up, plenty of time to sneak back to the room. God my waist hurts.

After trying to sneak to my room without being caught, I realized what hadf happened. I slept with Dexter. It's too early, how did I let this happen. How will I be able to face him? I admit it was fun and all but I just didn't want to happen so early. I hope he doesn't notice me today.

I get back to my room and get ready. Maddie wakes up with a giggle. I am almost ready, just have to put up my hair.

"Sooooooooooooooooooo... where were you doing last night?" She already knew what happened.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now Maddie, maybe later if I feel like it. Now go and get ready." She rushed off to the bathroom. It takes like 3 seconds for her to get ready, but I never know why.

We all head down to the castleteria for breakfast, but I notice Dex sitting at our table. I am really not in the mood to be around him, but yet I want to and it is not his fault, the night just got to us that's all. I decided to skip breakfust. hello to a whole day of my stomach sounding like a dying whale.

After school, I got a text From Dexter. He wanted to meet up in the enchanted forest. So much for avoiding him, I can't be rude and I do want to see him, but I am kinda afraid to also. I don't know what is going to happen.

"Hey Raven." He comes up to me and gives me a kiss, then holds my hand while we walk throught the forest. I hope he doesn't bring up the-

"So about last night..." He starts off. He brought it up. Of course he did.

"Yeah?" It sounded so weak and high pitched, hopeful.

I am blushing redder than a cherry.


	12. Dinner Part 1

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I am trying my best to update as fast as I can, I already know the whole story and some of you guys have been sending me messages and asking questions in the reviews so I have decided to give some spoilers (not major ones) to ease some tension.

1) No, nothing in the story is going to make Dexter in Raven split apart

2) No, I am not going to add any made up characters to the story

3) Yes, There will be problems and challenges that make the story more interesting

* as the story goes on this can all be improvised, but this is based upon my current story plan*

Thanks so much for your time and as a little reward, and extra long chapter is headed your way! Bye!

\- Rachel Davis

2 months later:

Raven POV:*I know I usually do a pattern but this time I am gonna mix things up*

I love the colors of November. The sound of leaves crackling beneath your feet with the smell of fresh autumn breeze. I am taking a walk with Dexter hand-in-hand for a stroll in the forest, It's so beautiful this time of year.

The conversation we had about our "first time" went better than I thought. He was so understanding and sweeter than ever when I told him how I felt. We ended up staying together and tried to do it again. It's not a problem anymore. I imagined things were going to go so different, like it would end in the worst possible way like for instance, we break up and he tells everyone and then a huge riot is against me like when I refused to sign on legacy day. I sometimes think I worry about things too much, it makes life a lot more stressful and trust me, Maddie can agree on that.

" So what are you doing for Thanksgiving? " Dexter adds, I think he wanted to start a conversation.

" The same thing I do every year, nothing." He stopped walking as soon as I said that.

" WHAT?! Why not?" I guess he loves Thanksgiving.

" Well, I have nothing to be thankful for." It was true, my mom was in prison, my dad had important work to do, and my family on my dad's side wont even talk to me... I don't even know my family on my mom's side.

" Well then... I guess your just gonna have to join me for Thanksgiving with my family then." I almost choked when he said that. Was he being serious?! Me?! With his family?! Even Cedar couldn't say that!

" That would be like feeding someone bleach." He chuckled at that. I was not kidding.

" What is the worst that could happen?" Okay he must be joking now, no one could say that with a straight face.

" I could name atleast a million things, in fact, I will name one. They. Will. Hate. Me." I guess now he was taking it more serious like I was. We sat down and he held both of my hands tighter.

" Raven, they are going to love you like I love you. if they ever speak bad of your name or go against you, I will go against them." He was being serious, and he gave me a kiss while he held my head. The make-out session lasted for about 15 minutes.

"Fine, I'll go." He smiled, the things I do for him.

I mean, what if he is right?

What's the worst that could happen?


	13. Dinner Part 2

Author's Note:

Hey Guys! I am planning to start doing Raven POV's more because, well, from her side I find the story more interesting. If you guys have any disagreements or questions please let me know because I am always reading the reviews and leave some ideas that you think would be good for the story and I might just put them in... Ciao!

\- Rachel Davis.

Raven POV:

its 5:30 p.m. The dinner with Dexter's family is at six. Maybe I should bail on the dinner, would that be so bad?

This dress is waaay to tight in my opinion but I have to look "Royalty Standards" in order to help impress Dexter's parents. I could just call him saying I'm sick.

" You look hatastic Raven!" Maddie thought I looked good, but was it good enough? What if his parents hate me? I am destined to be evil but I don't want to be like my mother. I don't know if they would be understanding like Dex is.

His carriage pulls up. I wanna hide. I put my eyeliner on and put the finishing touches on my hair. I'm no Cinderella, but this will do... hopefully.

There is a knock at the door.

"Maddie, don't answer it-" Maddie opens the door for Dexter. She did the right thing but I still wish she hadn't.

"Wow. Raven, you look more beautiful each time I see you." He gives me a twirl in my dress and kisses me.

"AWWWWWWW!" Maddie interupted.

"Moment ruined." I say sarcastically. It was fun and all for a second until..

"So, you ready to meet my parents?" That broke the laugh in a heartbeat.

"Moment double ruined." I lose the sarcasm this time.

"Aw, Raven. You are going to be fine! Try to relax and have fun tonight." He says that with such optimism. "Fun" and "Relax" can't be in the same sentence for what is in store for me tonight.

We get into the carriage and after 10 minutes of me trying to talk Dexter out of this whole dinner thing, we arrive at the Charming castle. I also heard Darling and Daring will be joining us tonight as well since it is their home too.

He opens the door for me, I find to see a glorious golden-plated castle with ceramic white tile layed across the foor with white collumns and a huge vine garden wall exterior. It was like a dream come true.

The guards scream on sight as they see me, and the maids all faint as me and Dexter walk in... the butlers wont even dare to come close to me.

" Dexter! Run! It's the daughter of the evil queen!" King Charming leap down from the stairwell and grabs his sword. He swings and enchanted net over me and pins me down. He was about to draw his sword until...

'"Dad! Stop! That's my girlfriend!" Before King charming had a chance to react the queen came down the stairwell with Daring and Darling.

"What is going on here?" The queen seemed nice, but utterly confused at this point. She looked a lot like Dexter.

Dexter gets the net off of me and helps me up, then he holds my hand. I put out my hand.

" My name is Raven."


	14. Dinner Part 3

Raven POV:

It was awkward at the dinner table. I sat next to Dexter, I felt safer there. Roast mutton with potato purree and artichoke ravioli. It all smelled wonderful, and for dessert I heard we weregoing to have creme bru le.

" So tell me again why you brought this demon here Dexter?" The king said that as if it was okay to say that.

" HONEY!" The Queen hit King Charming at the back of his head, the Queen seemed like the only one that liked me out of Dexter's family.

" Dad, she is my girlfriend and she is the total opposite of a demon, she is like an angel." Dexter was so sweet and sincere when he said that.

" Hell's angel." Daring muttered as he drank from his goblet. I couldn't really tell if he liked me or not actually.

I just kept cutting into the mutton, trying to avoid contact with the others. I knew I shouldn't have came here.

" Dexter, you do know she ends up dead right? She poisons apple and then gets executed." King Charming chuckled about that. That was far from funny.

" I even managed to reserve front row seats to see her gasping for breath when she gets hung by a rope, and everyone will cheer throughout the kingdom!" King Charming gave Daring a high five. The queen hit them both in the back of the heads.

I dropped my fork, I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Not even Apple would say this to me or anyone.

"DAD! DON'T YOU EVER DARE SAY THAT ABOUT RAVEN! SHE WILL NOT END UP LIKE THAT! WE ARE GOING TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WRITING OUR OWN STORY, SINCE SHE DIDN'T SIGN ON LEGACY DAY... I WONT EITHER!" These words roared from Dexter, This was sincere and straight from the heart. He did believe we were going to live happily ever after in the end after all.

The table went quiet, but Dexter kept eating as if nothing happened. Smooth.

" I just don't want little demon babies running around your house when you grow up Dexter." Darling, Daring, and the king laughed about this.

" Our sex life is none of your buisness dad!" Dexter said those words exactly. It takes a lot of courage to say that to their parents.

The table went wide- eyed in what Dexter just said.

"Your- Your sex life ?! You sleep with this, this whore?!" the kind started to twitch, he started gritting his teeth at me.

" Hope the bitch didn't give you any diseases Dex." Daring started to laugh.

" THATS IT!" Daring and Dexter started to fight on the table. Darling actually liked this.

The queen was trying to stop it but the king wanted to see who won. Fists were flying and feet were kicking in all directions, it was hard to tell who was winning. Finally, Dexter put in the final throw and knocked Daring out cold.

" Get out of my house you she-demon!" King Charming threw a glass at raven, cutting her arm and dress.

Before Dexter could come to me I used my teleport spell to go back to my room. That was the worst dinner in my life.

I started crying and getting the glass out of my arms with a tweezer. I ripped the dress and changed into a silk lavender dress. I cried and cried because this is what I truly thought this is what people think of me... a demon.

I go to bed, I'm not going to school tomorrow.


	15. News

Raven POV:

Iwake up the next day still feeling worthless. I told the headmaster I wasn't feeling well today so I got out of school. I chage into my everyday outfit and try to walk out with nobody noticing me. I head towards the cafe.

After a while of sitting and drinking my hocus latte, I thought about what King Charming said.

" I don't want little demon babies running around your house." Please, as if. Dexter is probably gonna text me later asking where have I been so I check my phone. No notifications but I did notice something, It was November 27th. I was a month late for my period.

After thinking, I rushdown to a pharmacy and pick up a box of pregnancy tests and head back to my dorm. It's now 3'o clock and school just ended. I get in my oom and furiously rip open the box, scattering pregnancy tests all over the floor.

I went to the bathroom and peed on the stick, as the instructions told me to. If it was 2 lines, I was pregnant, I f it was 1 line, I wasn't. It had to wait 90 seconds to get the result. This was the longest 90 seconds of my life.

Maddie came back and I told her everything. I began to cry again and she was there to comfort me. Dex has been texting me but I don't know what to do.

The timer says the 90 seconds are over. I slowly walk into the bathroom and pick up my test to read it. ... It was 2 lines.

"FUCK!" I threw it against the wall and I screamed at myself. Maddie got scared and called Dexter to come over.

" What's going on?!" Dexter rushes over to me and sees me crying. he cuddles me and tries to calm me down.

"What is wrong with Raven." I was too much in shock to get up or even speak. Maddie went to the bathroom and picked up th e test and gave it to Dexter.

" Oh no..." He hugged me tighter. I just cried again, I felt so weak. What would my father think? What would the headmaster think. I was doomed. I didn't know what to do.

" What is going on here?" Apple barged in after hearing me scream.

"What's this?" She grabbed the pregnancy test off of the floor.

" Oh my god! Raven!" After that the headmaster barged in and apple told him everything. The headmaster did not look happy.

" RAVEN QUEEN! This is highly unacceptable!" He yelled while his brother tried to explain it was alright.

I was indeed doomed.


	16. The Appointment

Raven POV:

" You don't have to do this Raven." Dexter kept trying to talk me out of it.

" The headmaster said if I didn't, You and me will get expelled, and possibly ruin everyone else's stories. I'm not ready to be a parent and neither are you. Maybe someday in the future but now is not the time." I tried my best to explain to him the circumstances.

He sat down beside me on my bed. It was nice that he always supported me. I don't know for sure if getting an abortion is the right thing to do, but it's my only option at this point.

" The appointment is at 9:30 tomorrow... you don't have to come." I didn't want to go either.

Dexter pulled me closer and kissed me. After that, he pulled me in for a hug.

" I am not letting you do this alone, I promised I would always be with you." I cried on his shoulder. He was my rock, I just can't believed this happened.

" You should get some sleep... its 11:30." He kissed me on the cheek.

" Will you stay with me?" I didn't want to be alone. Dexter smiled and crawled into bed with me.

" Of course M'lady." He chuckled and so did I. He could always make me laugh.

We snuggled alseep, But it would take forever with the thought of losing my baby the next day. I cried my self to sleep that night.

The Next Day:

" Time to go Raven." The headmaster escorted me and Dexter to the clinic. I held his hand as tight as I could.

When the carriage arrived, it all became so real. They opened the doors and me and Dexter walked in hand in hand. I didn't want to let go.

" I need you to fill out this form and the doctor should be right out with you in a moment." The desk lady sounded nice but this was not a nice place to be.

I answered all of the questions on the sheet and gave the clipboard back to her. I was trying to hold back my tears but when the doctor called for me, the waterfalls let loose.

I had to change in a gown. Dexter was with me but the headmaster had to wait outside but later would get the approval from the doctor.

" Relax and please lay on the table with your legs in the seperate holders please." The doctor had a calm attitude but felt sorry for me.

I did as he said and got his utensils ready. I could't stop crying, Dexter was there.

" Im so sorry I had to do this Ms. Queen, but I am under orders." The doctor gave me a hug and a smile. He was a nice guy.

" I will now start." He picked up one of his utensils but Dexter blocked my view.

" Don't look, it will be easier." Dexter was starting to cry as well, but he had better control over it than I did.

After 15 minutes of being uncomfortable, the deed was done.

I didn't want to see it, it would be too painful.

The doctor nodded at the headmaster and we were brought back to the school.

Students showered me with gifts and comforts but I just wanted to be alone, I needed to be in my own space and Dexter understood. He needed alone time too right now.

I sat down, crying for hours and cursing why did this happen. I then saw a razor in the bathroom, picked it up, then began slashing my arms.

I was lost.


	17. Lost

Narrator POV:

" It's getting worse Dexter." Maddie explained to Dexter. It has been a whole month since the incident happened.

Dexter got nervous, his girlfriend... Raven... has fallen deep into depression ever since they lost their baby.

" What do you mean?" Maddie gave him that look, he knew exactly what she meant.

" She barely comes to class anymore, I have to bring her work her and back most of the time. She doesn't leave this school and I have to litterally drag her out of the shower because she stays there for hours on end, sometimes even through the night."

Raven's depression was getting worse. Dexter was about to cry, the girl he loved was going through this and miserable and he couldn't do anything. He walked over to Raven curling up on her bed, black streaks down her face from eyeliner running due to her crying earlier.

"Dexter." Maddie managed to say before he got to Raven. Dexter paused and looked back towards Maddie.

" She has another more serious problem that you should know about." Maddie for once was serious, she even started to swell up with tears lingering in her eyes.

" What is it?" He started to get shaky now. The room was tense.

Maddie walked over to Raven and pulled up her sleeves, Raven had no reaction to anything anymore... It was like she was... Lost.

When Maddie rolled up the sleeves, she revealed Raven's cuts up and down her arms, gory slashes of red and some looked like it happened just earlier.

Dexter was about to lose it. He polietly asked Maddie for some privacy and she left. Everyone else at EAH knew about Raven's problem as well.

Dexter went onto Raven crying and shaking. Raven turned to look at him and put her hand on his head.

" I'm so sorry this happened Raven, but please, Please! Promise me you wont do... THIS anymore! I love you more than anything and I don't ever want to lose you." He kissed Raven and she kissed back. They had a heated make-out session for about 30 minutes.

Raven started crying and screaming. Her case was severe, she needed to go and see help.

" Help me Dex." She put the palms of her hands on Dexter's face. Dexter kissed her left hand and rubbed it softly.

" I love you." he cooed. Just then, Maddie barged in.

"I have got some good news." She even smiled.

" What is it?" Dexter eagerly wanted to know what would help Raven.

" I talked to Baba Yaga, and she suggested that Raven needs to be alone with herself and find inner peace. Raven is in the exchange program and for an entire quarter of the school year, she will be studying and meditating in Brazil." Maddie seemed hesitant, but she would do anything for Raven to get better, even if it means she has to go away.

Dexter and Maddie... plus Raven talked and came to terms with Raven's fate. They all thought this might help her cope and get over her depression.

"Wait!" Raven yelled before Dexter had to go back to his dorm for the night.

"What is it?" He came back and held Raven's left hand with both of his.

" There is just one problem...


	18. Problem

Narrator POV:

"What is it?" Dexter asked, taking Raven's hand again. He truly loved her.

" Cupid." Dexter and Maddie looked confused as to why Raven said Cupid.

"What do you mean?" Maddie was also curious, Dexter's facial impression signaled the same way.

" Cupid for months now has been hitting rock bottom. The news of us being together broke her heart, because her true heart belonged to you Dexter."

Dexter looked down at himself, he always thought of Cupid as a friend, and that she saw himself as a friend as well.

" She took up drinking to help cope with the pain, couple times tried to hang herself. But worst of all, she got into drugs." Maddie and Dexter both gasped. Cupid?! on Drugs?!

" I have been trying my best to help her cope, but I can't even keep myself together. We have been texting and sometimes I come over to her dorm. She has a secret hatred for me but a connection as well. It's a love/hate relationship. That is my problem." Dexter and Maddie were still grasping the concept of Cupid's situation.

"How is that a problem for you?" Dexter asked. Raven sighed.

" Because who will keep her 'stable'?" an awkward silence lasted for about 3 minutes.

" I will. She has always been my friend and she still is." Raven smiled a little. That situation was what they all could agree with.

" So when do I leave?" Raven asked, crossing her legs on her bed with Dexter right beside her.

" ummmmm... in 2 days." Dexter was sad and shocked, he had only 2 more days with Raven before he could see her for the next 2 months. But Raven was going to get better.

"Bye Dexter." Raven and Dexter had a tiny make-out session before Raven had to get in the cab to go to the airport.

" I love you." He yelled as the cab pulled away.

Raven rolled down her window and peeked her head out.

" I LOVE YOU TOO, I WILL MISS YOU!" she blew a kiss and went back into the cab.

Dexter then was going to keep his word and check on cupid often. He made his way up to her dorm.

" Cupid? It's me, Dex." Dexter was knocking at the door until it slowly opened. Cupid looked in bad shape.

"Dex?"

!ATTENTION!

The next chapter is what im going to call a " Viewer's Chapter" Basically what it is: You guys send me an email ( I will provide my email below) on a story summary for the next chapter. I sort throught them, mashing them together, and make it so it fits in with the story line. I will not update until I get atleast 3 emails. I will also reply back with a note. Ciao!

My email: radrox3


	19. Cupid

Dexter POV:

" I came here to check on you, since Raven went away for the quarter." I smiled but she looked in bad shape.

" So you do love me" I was shocked, I didn't see her that way. Raven was my one and only.

" No Cupid, Im just here as a friend." Her smile went down, but her smirk went back up again.

" You will learn to love me that's all." She sounded crazy, must have been the drugs I saw on her nightstand.

" Cupid, maybe I should go." As I was leaving she injected a drug into me. I was numb all over, I couldn't move at all.

" Cupid! Let me go! Now!" She just histerically laughed and threw me on her bed. She took of her clothes but I tried not to look. She pulled down my pants and boxers. She just kept giggling.

"Cupid, please no. I love Raven." She ignored me. She then gave me a pill and I got hard against my will.

She sat on top of me and started moaning and giggling. About 20 minutes later she had her final scream of pleasure.

" You Bitch! I Thought you were my friend. How can I tell Raven?" I started crying and my numbness weared off. She was gone so I got dressed and left to go to my room.

I WAS RAPED BY Cupid. I went to the Headmaster and told him. He called up cupid.

"But he loves me." She was still giggling.

" NO I DON'T. I LOVE RAVEN QUEEN WITH ALL MY HEART." She was n shock and started giggling while crying.  
" WHAT IS SO SPECIAL ABOUT THIS RAVEN BITCH? DOES SHE SUCK YOUR COCK FOR FREE OR WHAT?" I started to get angry. No one says that about Raven.

" SHE PROBABLY SUCKS OFF SPARROW, HOPPER, DARING, OR EVEN HUNTER SINCE SHE IS SUCH A SLUT. HER BABY DESERVED TO DIE BECAUSE IT WAS A MISTAKE IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAYS."

That did it.

I punched her to the ground. How could she say that about our baby? I threw her at the table and left. The Headmaster didn't say anything.

Just 6 more weeks until Raven comes back.


	20. Raven Returns

Raven POV:

Im at the airport ready to go back to EAH. I had a fun time actually, got some help, got over my depression and even stopped cutting. Dexter was going to pick me up, I saw his carriage pull up.

" How is my queen." He pulled up and ran to me and we made out. It was warm and soft, just like I remembered."

" I am doing much better now, I was going through a dark time but I have come to terms with it." He kissed me again.

His smiled soon faded, we got in the carriage.

" We need to talk Raven." He told me about the problem with cupid.

He was raped and she kept trying to take control of him, I thought she was my friend. I started crying.

" I am so sorry Raven, I would never do anything to hurt you. You are the love of my life."

He started crying too. I kissed him.

" Is ok, I am here now and we will get through this." His face drained. What was it.

" There is one major problem I just cant live with though." I wondered, this seemed serious and I was scared to hear it.

" What- what is it?" There was a long awkward pause, Dexter had to get himself together before he could even speak.

" Cupid is pregnant."


	21. Loss

Narrator POV:

" I'm so done right now." Raven stormed off to go and see cupid.

" Raven, I just want you to know I am forever in love with you, not her." That made her feel a bit better, but not enough to stop her from seeing cupid.

She banged on Cupid's door. She was so angry, purple flames began to rise upon her.

She opened the door and started giggling.

" Oh Raven, I'm so glad you could make it. I'm thinking of names for me and Dexter's baby." That pissed her off.

" So Dexter, come back for a kiss from your cutie?" She puckered up but Dexter harshly pushed her away.

" Dexter whats wrong, you can tell your girlfriend." Cupid still kept giigling. What the fuck was wrong with her.

That pissed of Dexter as much as it did Raven.

" LISTEN WELL AND LISTEN GOOD CUPID. YOU RAPED ME AGAINST MY WILL AND I WILL NEVER FORIVE FOR THAT. I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR THAT BABY BECAUSE RAVEN IS MY ONE AND ONLY AND WE A FUTURE TOGETHER. YOU HAVE PROBLEMS AND I DONT LOVE YOU AND JUST ACCEPT THAT. I HATE YOU!" Dexter angry screaming put Cupid to tears, even Raven was shocked that he had that in him.

Raven and Dexter both left hand in hand as Cupid was still in shock.

Later that day, Raven wanted to check up on Cupid to see if she was planning something or not. She tried to knock but the door creaked open.

Raven peered around and saw the place a mess. She took another step but heared a crack from broken glass bottles of liquor.

"Cupid?" Raven quietly called out. She pulled up the shaggy curtains and fell down in shock. she found a letter:

For My Dex

\- Cupid

Attatched to it was a heart from true hearts day, but thats not what shocked her.

Cupid had hung herself.

Cupid was dead.


	22. Spring Break Part 1

April struck EAH. Many student's got over Cupid's death, The spring fairest happened again. Many students have been thinking about spring break.

Raven POV:

" Maybe we should go somewhere for spring break?" I suggested.

" Where would we go?" He seemed iffy but I was too excited to not tell him.

" Bunny, Allistar, Ashlynn, Hunter, Daring, and Apple invited us to come along to Miami with them for spring break, they have a summer castle down there with a beach." It sounded too good to be true to me.

" Fine, but I hope we get our own room." He was flirting with me. We kissed but we haven't had sex since the Cupid incident.

" I hear Michaela Goldman is playing there!" I was so giddy, she was my favorite singer.

" Who is Michaela Goldman?" Every girl in EAH mouth dropped.

" Michaela Goldman is one of the most powerful fairytales. She is the daughter of king Midas, from the Golden touch story! She has the power to control the element of gold and do anything with it in her will. She is the best singer ever because she can hit the golden notes!" I was still giddy with glee.

Dexter wanted to see her so that made every thing easy.

" Pack up tonight because we leave tomorrow." We were walking back up to the dorms.

" Tomorrow? Isn't that kinda sudden?" I stopped walking.

" We get 3 weeks of spring break, and that means Sex, Parties, and Beach." I convinced him at sex. Boys...

Some people had other plans, that were not bad, not good, but wonderlandish...

Kitty POV:

Every one had plans for spring break. Me, Lizzy, and Maddie are going to Wonderland Beach. Since every one has already left for the cabs, I made an excuse to stay behind for another day.

I crept up into each of the dorms, snooping around. I then got to Blondie's room.

I looked through drawers and cabinents until I found an old picture of Blondie and her mom, but she was different.

Blondie had black hair. I started snooping some more and then I found Blonde hair dye. Her blonde hair was black? I snickered, grabbed the photo and dye and put it in Cedar's room. when she finds out and I tell everybody, she cannot lie and the truth will be revealed.

I'm a baaad kitty... Meow.


	23. Spring Break Part 2

Raven POV:

Me and Dexter were in the same carriage with Daring and Apple. Daring started acting nice to me ever since the dinner for some reason.

" Aren't you so excited! Spring break in Miami for 3 weeks at the summer castle!" Apple was so excited for this, she needs this, we all do.

Ever since Cupid's death, things have been kinda depressing around EAH. Her story or "Myth" Was frozen from the Book of legends until Eros gets anothe heir.

After 5 hours of Apple talking about Miami, we finally got there. Miami beach. The perfect vacation. Me and the rest got unpacked and settled in our estates. We got changed into our bikinis and proceeded outside.

Every guy had his jaw dropped, I guess we looked that good. The Michaela Goldman concert is here at 5:00 and I heard she is staying at one of the estates! This was going to be fun!

Everyone went into the ocean and me and Dexter along with Ashlyyn and Hunter played chicken fight, I mostly won.

And to Imagine this was only the first day!

The clock struck 5:00. A golden concert appeared magically on the beach. Michaela Goldman flew in with her golden wings and made a golden guitar at her will! That was so freaking awesome!

" You guys ready for this sick beat?" The crowd including me screamed when Michaela said that. Dexter was carrying me on his shoulders, so romantic of him.

The music started at a fast beat with a little dubstep.

Author'snote: Be Creative! Figure out your own beat to this song! Ciao!

" HERE WE GO!"

Michaela's song: Clock

I wake up

and I already miss you

Get dressed, Make-up

Then I kiss you

But I gotta go to school

I wanna break that rule

Lets go run awayyyyyy

Last class already

too slow too steady

I wanna end the dayyyyyyy

Because I have been staring at the clock until it hits 3

So I can be with and You can be with me

Living life

Like a fantasyyyyyyyy

And sometimes

When I feel low

I fell like

The clock is slow

And sometimes

when I feel high

I just wana leave this place

they cant find me, not a trace

so letsssss

Speed up the clock

Kitty POV:

I made an excuse to Maddie and Lizzie that I wasnt feeling well and that I had to cancel.

I just couldn't leave the oppurtunity to leave all of these secrets unknown to me.

" Who is next?" I see Ashlynn's room and poff into it. I snoop around and find... A document!

Apparently Ashlynn had a "boob job" done and I could hardly contain my laughter.

I put it in my sack.

Off to the next room!

*POOF*


	24. Spring Break Part 3

Raven POV:

Me and Dexter headed back to ourestate. We were a bit tipsy but not that much but we were laughing. I walked in, I was still in my bathingsuit and so was he. I but my flip flops at the swooped me up in his arms and headed upstairs an into the bedroom. I plugged my phone to charge and snuggled up next to Dex in bed. He was stroking my hair.

" Are you tired?" Dexter sheepishly asked, he was blsuhing and so was I.

" Not really." I had to be honest.

He leaned over and started kissing my neck. He was trying to untie my top. he got the string loose.

" Wai-wait." He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes. I held upmy top.

" Do you have protection atleast?" I didn't want to go through my horrible expierence ever again.

He smirked, he opened the nightstand drawer and put out a box of ultra strength condomns.

I was lost in my thought for a second, I saw that Dexter noticed and his smirk went away.

" Hey, Hey. Listen Raven." He grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

" I understand if you are not ready yet from what happened a couple of months ago but I will love you no matter what." He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I then realized that I was ready and he was the one,my prince Charming. I got out of my trance and kissed him back.

" I am, I love you."

" Love you too."

I let my top fall down.

I woke up at 3 in the morning with Dexter spooning me. He was passed out cold. I heard crying ad decided to wriggle out of bed and look out the window. I saw apple crying on the beach. I got my swimsuit on and headed outside.

She was sitting with her feet against the waves, she was obviously sad.

" What's wrong Apple?" She loked up at me, her make-up was running down her face.

" It's Daring." She began sobbing again.

I sat down beside her.

" What about Daring?" She sniffed and looked towards me.

" When we all got back to our estates, I tried to ake a move on Daringand he avoided me. I went into his room later and tried to atleast kiss him but then..." She started sobbing again.

" Then what?" She once again tried to pull herself togetehr.

" He said he was seeing someone!" Shenow began wailing. I patted her on theback. She let it all out.

" We are destined to be together but now he says he has a girlfriend?! I could deal with you leaving my story but this litterally takes away my happily ever after!" She was almost done crying.

" Look Apple, maybe Daring isn't the right guy for you. You guys never saw eachother in that way anyways. I am sure there is another prince out there for you." She got her self togetehr again... Finally.

" I liked the one I had, and he was the best out of the school, out of the fairytales!" She was determined to keep him.

" Maybe yo need to branch out and meet someone new, he may possibly your onetrue love!" That seemed to cheer her up a bit.

" You think so?"

" I know so."

We hugged and offered her some tissues.

We headed back to our estates but then we heard something...

Kitty POV:

I saw Cedar's room. I can't believe that someone, even her, that doesn't have their secrets. I snoop around in her room. I looked so much to the point where maybe she really was an open book until I found a picture. It was Cedar with a Carving on her back!

" Well well well ! Ain't so good are we?" She attatched it to a letter she was going to send to her boyfriend, since the carving had her boyfriend's name in it.

Her boyfriend was the son of Puss in Boots? No Way! I knew him awhile back, had a mild crush on him. He was moving to EAH?! I put the letter and the picture in my sack.

"What more secrets lie ahead for me?"

*POOF*


	25. Spring Break Part 4

Raven POV:

I heard... music!

" What is that?" Apple asked, her make-up looked much better now.

" I think its..." Me and Apple walk over to the estate which the music was comming from, It started to sound like.

I opened the door and walked into the candle lit room. I saw Michaela Goldman playing her golden guitar, her dress was made of pure gold but it looked like silk.

" can't see the crowd of people

All I see, Are flashing lights.

Cant block what you throw

looking out on sleepless nights

And I'm called beauuuutiful

But All I see is a freak

Evn though they are thoughtfuuuuuuuul

in my mind they are bleak

Why do people stop and stare?

Why do they call my name?

It is not fair.

Cant tell if it's just fame.

Why am I what they want?

Do they like to see me cry?

I'm a ghost, a house hauunt

And I just wanna flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

I just wanna flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

I dont wanna cry. I dont wanna cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Just wanna flyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Apple started crying and I started getting misty, is this really how she felt? Wanna she so insecure about herself. She continued to sing, and every word came from the heart.

Apple accidentally creaked the door. Her guitar vanished and her golden-laced blonde hair swang around to reveal her face. Her golden eyes dialated with fear and a golden mist surrounded her.

" What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded angry yet scared.

" I love your song, is it from the heart?" She still looked with caution even after Apple said that.

" Please, I am sorry we came in. I'm Raven and this is Apple, Your my favorite singer." She seemed to relax and sat down. She put her hair up.

" You're alright, I just-" She looked down and sighed.

" Anyways, where are you guys from?" She still fidgeted with her hair.

" Ever After High." Her eyes widened when Apple said those words.

" I always wanted to go to an actual school, too bad I was homeschooled the last 16 years." She said that like it was normal.

" Well, If you want, you could come to our school."

"Apple!"

" What Raven?"

" A celebrity such as her doesn'thave time for high school." Apple looked down.

" I do have the time, I'm just not a great socializer. I don't really know how to make friends." She looked down.

" It was nice meeting you, I will give you my number but you can't show it to anyone! okay?" We both nodded. We left and went back to our estates.

She seemed cool.

Kitty POV:

I poof over to Briar's room, just to take a quick look. She cannot be a total angel.

I go through her bookbag.

nothing.

I go through her closet.

nothing.

I go through her nightstand.

nothing.

I go through her desk.

I found her report card.

" GASP" I loudly say.

She is flunking almost all her classes, her teachers say she sleeps through most of them. the best grade she had was a D+.

I put it in m sack and go to the next room.

"Meow."


	26. Mystery Girl

Raven POV:

Spring Break had to end eventually. We got our drunken asses in the carriages and went back to EAH. Grimm turns out gave us another week because half the students being temporarily stuck in Neverland.

I Got all my stuff back in my room and Maddie was not back yet from Wonderland. I fell asleep because I was wiped out from the trip.

" Worst. Hangover. Ever." Ashlynn looked in bad shape, I handle drinking well though.

" Thank goodness I didn't drink as much." Apple drinking an apple machiatto.

" But I have been thinking." I take a sip from my caramel latte.

" Hmm?" Ashlynn was nose deep in her pumpkin mocha.

" Who is Daring seeing?" Appleand Ashlynn both look up from their drinks wide eyed.

" I never thought of that." Apple said curious.

" Probably some girl from the school."Ashlynn replied.

" I kinda want to find out." I felt a little snoopy today.

" To be honest, so do I." Apple said.

" Me too." Ashlynn, still groggy.

Apple gulped down her drink.

" I hate to say it, but I know someone who can find out." Uh-Oh Apple.

We walk over to a dark corner in book end, then a smile appeared out of no where. A Cheshire smile. She appears before us.

" Kitty."

"Apple."

The ora was tense for a minute, so quiet.

" I need you to do something for me." Kitty looked intrigued.

" What is in it for me." There is the Cheshire.

" As president of EAH, I will pardon you from all feloniesfor the next month." I cant believe Apple just said that, she must REALLY want to know.

" I'm listening." Kitty purred.

" I need to know who Daring Charming is dating." Kitty looked up and down Apple.

" I will look into it." She dissapeared with the pause of her smile.

That pooor girl.

Kitty POV:

I dont want to get in trouble,so I will do this for Apple. My plan is going to be easier than I thought. I poof in Daring's room.

I snoop around his room find love letters sent to him from tons of girls. They worship him like a god.

I shuffle around and find endless amounts of hairspray. How much does he need?!

I eventually find a love letter... sent from Daring that hasnt been delivered yet. He explains how he loves that they have been secretly dating and romantic and suave words to her.I check the name at the bottom, which would be the girl's name.

I dropped the letter.

" OH. MY. GOD!"


	27. Affair

Raven POV:

"OH MY!" Kitty came to us and told us about Daring's secret affair. I just couldn't believe it. I didn't know they even knew each other.

" Are you sure?" Apple persisted, she looked sad/angry.

" 100 % positive." Kitty looked sincere. Apple started bawling, she wont get her pre-determined happily ever after in the end.

" Thats it." Ashlynn stood up.

" We are going to talk to her about this." Ashlynn looked towards Apple.

" But she is our friend" I put in.

" I didn't say we would be rude to her, just a couple of questions thats all." Ashlynn nodded along with Apple.

" We will do it next week, she isn't even back yet." Ashlynn and Apple sat down.

" I have to go, see ya later." I hugged them goodbye and headed back to my dorm.

I get out of the shower and lay out my clothes. I put some music on. It is 11:00 am. I dance around a little bit. I text people while blowdrying my hair, spreading gossip about the whole affair.

I got dressed and ready. I left the dorms by 12:00. I head down to the cafe in book end for some lunch and some time to sketch too. Sometimes its nice to have some peace. I liked shopping too, going for new dresses, shoes, and jewelry.

I text Blondie and Poppy to meet me up by the mall. They come in about 10 minutes or so.

" Hey Raven!" Blondie and Poppy ran up and Hugged me, we all laughed.

" Where is Dex?" Poppy looked around wondering.

" Oh, he has a bookball tournament today."I sipped from my hexberry iced tea.

" So what did you wanna talk about." I look around to see if anybody was paying attention to what I was saying.

I explained about the situation with Daring. They were awww in shock

" I just can't believe Daring is dating..."

Author's Note:

So guys! Another cliffhanger I know but I have been getting numerous messages on who should Daring date so I have decided to make an online poll and the majority of people who voted on the character is who Daring will date. Ciao!

Here is the website:

/brainyfish545


	28. Fight

Raven POV:

So Daring was indeed dating Cerise Hood. Wow.

" Well, I guess she is going to be the laughing stock at the school" Dexter implies. He is flffing his pillows as he is getting ready to lie down. I throw down his pillow.

" We are not going to tell them we know." I pick it up and set it on the bed.

" What do you mean? We go and tell Blondie and everything is solved. They are already back at school. Everyone is." I was starting to get irratated.

"Well its none of our buisness anyways." I stand with my hands on my hips.

" Sorry Raven. They are gonna know." He was stating to piss me off.

" Well dont you care how Cerise feels? Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know. She is my friend." My voice just got louder.

" Well she is not my friend. And her "wolf" thing will go along with the mirror cast." I was in shock. How could he say that.

"You wouldn't dare do that to her. She did nothing to you." My voice got louder.

" Calm down. I don't see what the big deal is." He pissed me off.

"WELL SOMETIMES YOUR A JERK!" purple flames went around me.

Dexter got angry.

" SAYS THE DAUGHTER OF THE EVIL BITCH! THE POISON APPLE DOESN'T FALL FAR FROM THE TREE." He yelled.

" STOP IT! YOUR BEING A DICK." I yelled back.

" MAYBE YOUR "POSION" WOULD HAVE KILLED THE BABY ANYWAY!" After that a silence fell. My purple flames went away. I started to tear up.

"I-I need to go now..." I turn into a purple raven (a new spell I have been practicing) and fly out the window in to the enchanted forest.

I fly to the grave of our misscarriage. It has purple dragonthorns around it with a big heart stone. I cry and throw myself upon it.

" I am so sorry.." I sob but the pain doesn't go away. The void inside me just gets bigger and bigger.I let my baby die. I noticed a cliff not far. There is water, an ocean at the bottom of it. Maybe I need to go. Dexter doesn't want me. I walk towards it. My silk night dress of lavender blows against the wind.

My feet are curled up at the edge, waiting for me to plunge. I feel tears rolling down my cheeks and lighting uproars he night sky. The stars blend in with the thick grey clouds as the wind carries them through the sky.

" RAVEN!" Dexter runs up to me and embraces me. I fall to me knees and he wraps his arms around me.

" Im so sorry. I shouldnever say that to you. I sorry about Cerise. I am so sorry Raven." He begins to cry. I cry too.

" I love you Raven, more than anything. I cant lose you. Please. I am sorry I hurt you." I look up at him and I kiss him on his soft lips. He is so warn and he holds the back of my head. I run my fingers through his soft,brown hair. He sticks his warm tounge down my throat. He opens his eyes and looks into mine. His lips go into sync with mine, turning our heads and pressing eachother against one another.

" I love you." I say when we break up te kiss.

" I love you more." He gives me a last qquick kiss.

" Lets head back, its late." He grabs my hand and pulls me up.

He walks forward then suddenly A huge lightning strike hits in between us and cracks the rock. It all happened so fast, I couldn't react in time. The rock that I was standing on breaks off of the cliff and plunges towards the water, with me on it.

"RAVEN!" Dexter yells at the top of his lungs and reaches out for me.

I hit the rocks hard. Everything blacked out.


	29. Chance

Raven POV:

I was in a field with white orchids. My dress was white linen silk with tints of purple. My hair was completley down. I sat up.

I walked around for a while. The sky was filled with colors and some colors that have not even been invented yet. The sun shined everywhere. My skin was shone upon the light. Doves were flying around the meadow. They were pure white.

I felt my head, there was no more blood. No more pain.

Was I dead?

A girl in a glowing white dress with silver and white wavy hair was not that far from me in the meadow. Her eyes were white. She had pale skin. A glowing essence was surrounding her.

" Am I dead?" I asked without rushing.

She smiled and walked up to me and grabbed my hands. Her skin was so soft.

" Hello Raven." My eyes widened.

" Where am I?" She cupped her hand around my head and looked in my eyes.

" Where we are is here." She chuckled innocently.

I started to think I was dead.

" So am I dead?" I repeated the question.

She bent down and picked an orchid. A dove flew over onto her shoulder and she put the orchid in its beak. She scratched the chin of the dove and it cooed. It flew away.

" Lovely aren't they?" She ran her hand through the flowers. Obviously she wasn't going to answer my question first.

" Who are you?" She looked up at me with her pure white eyes.

" I am me." She was very vague.

I was starting to get angry.

" I know you want answers Raven. Answers you will get." She took my hand and she walked. She wanted me to follow.

"So?" She smiled. She knew I was eager.

" There is a price to pay." She stopped by a crystal rock in the meadow. She placed my hand on it.

" You need to let go." She looked in my eyes.

" What?" I was confused.

" You have great power in you,your memories that are bad, they are hurting you. You need to let them go. You need to let him go." Her smile soon faded.

" Dexter?" I started tearing up.

She nodded.

" This is the place of chance. I am the keeper. My name is Gershoa. I brought you here before you died. This is the only way you can go back. Love can hurt people in ways you cant even begin to imagine Raven, and right now it is hurting you and your power and you could ruin our balance of right and wrong. This is the only way sadly." She grabbed my hands.

I was devastated but I had no choice. I agreed.

She sent me off in a flash of light.

A week has gone by. Dexter knows and has been coping in his own way. Wehaven't spoken since it happened. He tries to text me and I read them. I cant get myself to answer them.

What has happened to us?


	30. Hope

Raven POV:

Its May now, the 1st was yesterday. Cerise and Daring went public with their relationship. I sat by my bed. Everyone was outside and having fun. I sipped on the tea Maddie left for me. Dexter tries to convince me that there is a way for us to be together but for now I wait. I wait for a sound. A sign. A voice. Something.

" So Raven, You like cream in your tea?" I turned around to find A blue crystalike haired girl. Her dress was saphires laced with dark blue.

" Who are you?" She smiled with her saphire eyes.

" I am the magic of Hope and Fortune." A light blue light surrounded her.

" What do you want?" She grabbed my hands.

" Its not what I want. Its what YOU want. I have been sensing in your power that you are sad and lonely. You miss him." I started to tear up when she said that.

" Yes, I do." I felt a tear run down my cheek.

" You can be with him." I looked up at her smiling.

" What is the catch?" She kneeled down beside me.

" You must marry him on your 18th birthday and be with him for life." I stopped crying. I ran up and hugged her and nodded so fast I soon felt dizzy.

" Okay then" She placed her palm on my chest and a blue light flashed.

" I must go now, I will see you again some day." A blue portal appeared out of nowhere.

" What is your name?" I might as well know.

" Kochia" She dissapearead intothe portal and so did it.

I was sooo relieved. I got up and ran out my dorm. I ran all the way to Dexter's room and barged in. Kochia filled Dexter in on everything with her magic. I jumped on to Dexter and I couldn't stop kissing him. He ripped off his shirt and He ripped off mine.

*wink*


	31. Plans

Author's Note:

Sorry guys, I took a little birthday break. I hope you will understand.

Ciao!

Raven POV:

I wasn't there on the last day of school. I already graduated so why go? I didn't need another lecture from headmaster grimm. Me, Dexter, Daring, Cerise, Apple, Briar, Hopper, Cedar, Poppy, Holly, Maddie, Allistar, Bunny, Kitty, Ashlynn, Hunter, and even Michaela decided to take a summer long cruise. It was next week. My dad said it was fine. I started packing. what would happen next...

The End.

New Book:

All That I Am series presents:

Summertime Sadness

Comming June 5th 2015!

Ciao!


End file.
